The Watching Over Ruka Group
by starfallangel
Summary: The Watching Over Ruka Group. A group that supports Ruka. A group who knows abput Ruka. A certified RukaxMikan group. Their main goal?To make Mikan and Ruka fall inlove.


**Watching Over Ruka Group**

_by starfallangel_

**Disclaimer: We** do _not _own Gakuen Alice. The 'Watching Over Group' is not my idea. I just created a story for that idea.

**Author's Note: **This was on my other account, _MyFavoriteMistake. _I forgot my password on that account. I hate this. I have so many stories in there and now it's just _gone. _Sigh. My friend, Abby will help me since she is really the only one who created this one and she took full charge. I'm just here to help add some ideas. I guess. _-Mathilda_

Summary: The Watching Over Ruka Group. A group that supports Ruka. A group who knows abput Ruka. A certified RukaxMikan group. Their main goal?To make Mikan and Ruka fall inlove.

English is not our first language. So we apologize if you encounter grammatical mistakes.

* * *

"The Watching Over Ruka Group is a group of people, and organization of some sorts or maybe a cause, who support the relationship between _Ruka Nogi and Mikan Sakura_. We all know that Ruka has feelings for _-ehem-_ the Mikan Sakura. We are also known as the Ruka Guardian Angel Association or The WORG. Even though he tries to hide his feelings for Mikan Sakura, we can still see him.

We, the Watching Over Ruka Group, are the ones who support the MikaRuka/RukaMikan/MiRuka/MikaRu ship. We are the ones who collect, and keep the articles, pictures and everything about Ruka Nogi with or without Mikan. This group is merely to support RUka Nogi. But as soon as dearest animal lover starts to develop feelings towards her, we need to support him. This is how the group was created.

This group's motive is to support Ruka and Mikan. But the main goal of this group is to get them together.

The group has several rules. Disobeying or neglect of these said rules will cause severe punishment. We _will _deliver the punishment and we promise you that it wont be pleasant._  
_

These rules are the following:

Rule no. 1: You must not tell this to anybody especially Ruka Nogi's close friends. That includes Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Natsume, Wakako, and Mochu. And _especially_ Hotaru and Mikan.

Rule no. 2: You must not tell anything about this group or any of our plans to the Official Natsume-Ruka Fanclub, and all affiliated groups, and fanclub. Don't let it just slip on your mouth or you will face the consequences.

Rule no. 3: You must not talk about it at public especially to non-members.

Rule no. 4: You must only support the RukaxMikan. Not NatsumexMikan or TsubasaxMikan.

Rule no. 5: Members of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub isn't allowed in the group for the reason they will just spread it among the whole campus and Ruka or Mikan will find out.

Rule no. 6: Don't tell any of your friends.

Rule no. 7: Ruka Nogi and Mikan Sakura **_must not_** know.

**Founders:**

_Tsubasa Andou_

_Misaki Harada_

**Official Members:**

_Megane_

_Akira Tonouchi_

_Narumi L. Anjo_

_Kokoroyom/Kokoro Yome_

_Kitsuneme_

_Sumire Shouda_

_And the Somatic Ability Class_

* * *

Kitsuneme tore away his gaze from the paper as he finished reading the note posted at the bulletin board of their_ -ugh-_ clubroom...

"Ship?" Kitsuneme looked at Tsubasa with a very confused look on his face. "What _the hell_ does that mean?"

Tsubasa shrugged. "Dunno." Tsubasa said. "Misaki wrote that."

"Misaki!" Kitsuneme called. "What does 'ship' mean?"

Misaki turned around to face. "If you support two people as a couple, it's called ship." Misaki said. "If you "ship" someone it means you think they would make a cute couple. For example, if you say 'You ship myself with Nonoko-'" Kitsuneme blushed. "-that means you think that you and Nonoko should get together. Anytime you ship someone, then you are a "shipper."

Kitsuneme frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "Ship them _where_?" Kitsuneme asked.

Misaki sighed, shaking her head. "You just don't get it." Misaki said, she took in his confused expression. "Never mind." She waved him off.

"Hey, senpai." Koko called, ushering Tsubasa to come closer. Tsubasa approached them with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Tsubasa replied, sitting on the table with them.

Koko pointed at a name on the note. "I thought there will be _no member_ who is in _Natsume-Ruka Fanclub_ in the group, Tsubasa." Koko said, looking at the green-haired girl. "Why is the _president _of the fanclub doing here?" Misaki just laughed.

Tsubasa snickered. "Well, Koko-" Tsubasa started.

Sumire cut in. "Even though I am the _president-_" Sumire said, scowling."-of the Official Natsume-Ruka fanclub, I can assure you that my members will not-"

"Don't worry Koko. I can assure you Permy-" Sumire fumed behind him. "-will not say anything." Tsubasa said, cutting Sumire off.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking,_ Andou_." Sumire growled. "_AND_ who are you calling PERMY?" She said her scowl deepening.

"What does she can do?" Koko asked.

"HEY, the _she _you are talking about is just here-" Sumire said angrily. But she was cut off by Tsubasa. Again._  
_

"She spies on Natsume _everywhere._" Tsubasa said. "Aaaandd we all know Ruka is always with him. Ruka will not get suspicious because Sumire here is his _ugh_-" Sumire gave him a scary and threatening look. "-a-admirer and Ruka is somehow, used to get admired." But added mentally, _stalked._

Koko laughed as he read his senpai's mind. Tsubasa looked panicked. He looked at Koko pleadingly. He doesn't like to get scratched by claws of the half cat-dog.

_'Koko. Don't tell Permy' _Tsubasa thought, hoping the mind reader got the message.

Koko seemed to understand and nodded but he grinned mischievously looking at Sumire. Sumire raised an eyebrow. He leaned in to Kitsuneme's ear and pretended to whisper something to him. Kitsu got the message and laughed convincingly.

Sumire figured something was up. She looked at Tsubasa. Tsubasa just laughed nervously.

Suddenly, his walkie-talkie bursted.

"Any news?" Tsubasa said to the walkie-talkie.

"They're in Central Town." The guy on the talkie said.

"Hotaru there?" Tsubasa asked.

"Negative." The guy said. "I think she's in her lab."

"How about the *Black Cat?"

"Negative." The guy replied. "He left earlier."

"Mikan?"

"Positive." He said. "She's just on the Fluff Puffs Store with Ruka, Anna and Yuu."

'Good.' Tsubasa thought. "Let the plan commence." He said.

"What plan?" Kitsuneme asked, looking confused as ever.

"You don't remember?" Koko said, grinning at his best friend.

"Idiot." Sumire said. "Today's _the_ day, idiot." Kitsuneme looked offended.

"What day? It's March 16th. It's Friday-" Kitsuneme cut off himself. "Oh."

"And he remembers." Misaki said sighing.

"It's-" KItsuneme started. Misaki hushed him.

"Let the plan commence."

* * *

*Black Cat - Natsume Hyuuga

Abby and I decided to cut it short. We also added a few things.

I just wanna say, I didn't copied this story. This is my story from my old account, MyFavoriteMistake. I forgot the password on that account so I'm forced to make to post here on my other account. We didn't copy anything. -Mathilda

I will also write the day I will update, so you guys will know. The updates will be posted earlier depending on the reviews. -Abby

Review, if you like. x

**Next update: Monday/Tuesday**

_-Mathilda and Abby over 'n out._


End file.
